vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Weiss the Immaculate
|-|Weiss= |-|Omega Weiss= Summary Weiss the Immaculate is one of the main antagonist of Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII and the leader of Deepground, under the epithet of the Immaculate Emperor. Not much is known about Weiss' origins, aside he was born from a brilliant scientist of the Shinra Electric Power Company in the forbidden facility of Deepground. His brother younger brother, Nero the Sable, was born in an horrible experiment with tainted Lifestream, which led to the death of their mother. Despite this, both Weiss and Nero would grow to become very close and share a very deep bond. Renowned for his unmatched strength, Weiss was considered a fascinating case due to being a member of their private military unit SOLDIER without Jenova Cells, only infused with Mako energy, yet quickly rose through the ranks to reach that of Tsviet and become the unquestioned strongest warrior of Deepground. To such was the extent of his might and ruthlessness that he was locked and sealed, only set free for specific missions, with the additional measure of injecting a chip inside him that would release a deadly virus should Shinra's guardians of Deepground, the Restrictors fail to send their signals within three days. However, Weiss had grown tired of Shinra's leash on him and his comrades, through the Restrictor. Along with his fellow Colored Tsviets, he staged a rebellion to overthrow them and take control of Deepground. The plans were successful, but with the death of the Restrictors, the virus inside of him would kill him in a few days. Weiss went missing after the rebellion, leaving Nero in charge in the meantime. Weiss later would seemingly reemerge and make an annoucement to humanity, a transmission stating the pure would be spared and the tainted slaughtered. His ultimate plan being the awakening of the Omega Weapon, in order to take the Lifestream itself and take off from the Planet to the stars. He restored contact with his fellow Tsviets and put everything into motion for this plan to end the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 4-B, likely higher Name: Weiss the Immaculate Origin: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: Around his mid 20's Classification: SOLDIER, Deepground Commander, Vessel of Omega Powers and Abilities: |-|Weiss the Immaculate=Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Master Swordsman; Expert Martial Artist; Acrobatics; Enhanced Reflexes; Energy Manipulation to achieve different effects: Energy Projection, Homing Attack and Shockwave Generation; Duplication; Digital Projection, Information Manipulation, Sense Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (like Shelke the Transparent, Weiss can use the Syneptic Net Dive to project his mind into digital planes and the minds of others, alter and create fake memories, and make them see images and memories from different people, however, it requires a specially adapted machine and needs to focus on its operation to do so, making it not combat applicable). Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Type-3 Corruption (despite constant contact with Mako he never suffered Mako Poisoning nor he became a Makonoid from exposure); Electricity Manipulation (was kept imprisioned with chains and a high-voltage current, yet he was never hurt by it) |-|Omega Weiss=All previous abilities (Weiss is capable of momentarily leaving Omega to attack directly), plus: Large Size (Type 0, while in the armor, Type 2 for Omega itself); Flight and Levitation; Explosive Aura (Weapons can be seen engulfed in a blue energy and tends to result in being repelled when approaching them); Creation (can materiallize cubes that follow and attack the enemy); Summoning (can call down a large meteor to the battlefield); possibly Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation (the final battle between Chaos Vincent and Weiss takes place in what seems to be an alternate realm, where Weiss' merging with Omega was completed); Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2); Resistance to: Biological Absorption, Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Soul Absorption (Omega should share the same properties as the other Weapons, but furthermore, given his interactions with the Lifestream, Omega should resist its process of absorbing and diffusing physical matter, to then erode the individuality of the spirit and retake its life energy); Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (As a being meant to travel through the universe searching for a new Planet, Omega should resists the conditions of outer space). Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Easily defeated Rosso and Azul at once, fellow Tsviets who would later hold their own against Vincent, despite holding back even when the other two went all out. He implied that without his restrictions, he would kill the Restrictor. Later on, Vincent was completely outmatched in their first fight, who was then forced to embrace the power of the Chaos Weapon to turn the tables) | Solar System level, likely higher (Stronger than before. Despite being defeated previously, when Vincent was simply empowered by Chaos, once obtaining Omega's power, Weiss managed to go against a fully transformed Chaos Vincent) Speed: Massively FTL+, possibly higher (Had no trouble in keeping up with Rosso and Azul at once. Completely outpaced Vincent in their first fight and could keep up with him after he was empowered by Chaos) | Massively FTL+, likely higher (Could match Chaos Vincent) Lifting Strength: Class G, possibly higher (Shown to be superior physically to Vincent, who is comparable to Tifa Lockhart). Likely higher as Omega Weiss (Stronger than before. Comparable to Chaos Vincent) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher (Could casually overwhelm Azul and Rosso, later took out Vincent with just a couple of hits, despite his high resillience) | Solar System Class, likely higher (Could block and exchange attacks with Chaos Vincent) Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher (Hojo chose his body as the new host for Omega precisely because of how strong it was. In their first battle, Vincent's attacks didn't even affect him) | Solar System level, likely higher (Took many attacks from Chaos Vincent and, in the end, survived) Stamina: Extremely high. The conditions of survivial in Deepground were absolutely brutal, and of constant battle and conflict for the warriors trapped in there. Even before becoming their leader, Weiss was renowned for being unstoppable and never relenting in combat, remaining on top of Deepground from beginning to end, which included facing entire squadron of Tsviets with no visible effort. Later on, he was strong enough to resist the immense power of Omega and make it his own, when most other people would have been killed by the sheer stress. Range: Extended melee range, much higher with projectiles and abilities. | Tens of meters, much higher with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Weiss_Swords_Artwork.png|Design of Heaven and Earth by Tetsuya Nomura 7doc-omega-o.jpg|The Omega Weapon DC_Omega_Weiss_1.jpg|Design of Omega Weiss Doc_Omega_Artwork.png|Design of Omega DC_Omega_Weiss_Head_1.jpg|Details of Omega Weiss *'Heaven and Earth:' Weiss dual katana model Gunblades, build for him by a fellow Deepground member called Argento. Weiss mostly uses them for powerful attacks and swift combos, but they are also capable of gunfire and combining with Weiss' Spirit Energy for special moves. *'Omega Weapon:' One of the Weapons, guardians of the world created of the Planet itself as a countermeasure to fight off Jenova and other threats. The Omega Weapon is unique in that it would activate only when the Planet is on the verge of death, and has the mission of taking the Lifestream itself and leaving the Planet itself behind to search for a new suitable world and preserve the life. Hojo, by possessing Weiss' body, managed to force the awakening of Omega, and thanks to Weiss' body lacking Jenova Cells and his incredible strength, he made a perfect host. However, as Nero's spirit merged with Weiss this purity was tainted and Hojo was purged from his body. Weiss still managed to control and merge with Omega, which can take the form of a large dark colored armor armed with large limbs and many projectiles. Weiss can also detach himself from Omega to attack directly before having to restore the connection. Intelligence: Very high. As a former SOLIER and the leader of Deepground, Weiss is an extremely experienced combatant, having been in battle pretty much his entire life and displaying fearsome skill in all of his fights. Beyond direct conflict, Deepground also involved missions including espionage, reconaissance and intelligence, all of which Weiss could perform effectively. Weiss is also shown to be a capable and charismatic leader, having orchestrated along with his fellow Tsviets the rebellion to overthrow the Restrictors' tyrannic rule and seize control of Deepground, which not only involved fighting, but also manipulation and espionage, as well as sharing Shelke's ability of using the Synaptic Net Dive and competent use of digital technology and information gathering. Additionally, despite having little familiarity with it, he could effectively control the Omega Weapon and its powers to confront Vincent in their final battle, despite being defeated. Weaknesses: As his not undeserved title of "The Immaculate Emperor" suggests, Weiss is a fearsome warrior, which leads him to be rather arrogant and boisterous during battle. Not helping is that he gets genuine enjoyment of a good fight, which leads to sometimes prolonguing encounters simply because he's having fun. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weiss the Immaculate= *'Flash Step:' Due to his overwhelming physcial capabilities, Weiss can move so fast it appears he is teleporting around when in reality he is just too fast for the eyes of even warriors like Vincent to follow. *'Doppelganger:' Like Nero, Weiss is able to create duplicates of himself which can attack his enemies. *'Streaking Swords:' With a swing of each of his blades, Weiss sends two energy beams through the ground to his opponent. *'Homing Energy Blast:' Using his Spirit Energy, Weiss can shoot energy projectiles from his blades that home on his enemies. *'Grand Shockwave:' Weiss slams the ground creating a massive shockwave and several smaller explosions following it. *'Synaptic Net Dive:' Using a properly adapted device, Weiss, like Shelke the Transparent can project his consciousness in the digital currents of the Worldwide Network. While the ability has more elaborate uses, such as entering and gathering the memories of other people, projecting one's own as images into other people's minds, manipulating the perception and creating and implanting false memories, Weiss only known instance of using this ability was to gather information from the Worldwide Network to find information on how to cure the virus implanted in him. This led to the digital spirit of Hojo be able to find his body and eventually make his way into it. |-|Omega Weiss= *'Release:' For a few moments, Weiss can leave the Omega Weapon to attack the enemy himself *'Homing Projectile:' Weiss releases several crystal like drones at the enemy that follow and enemy and self destruct on contact. *'Crystal Cube:' Weiss raises a wall of crystal shapes to protect him and then will throw them at his opponents. *'Omega Meteor:' The Omega Weapon will camouflage with the sky and fly upwards, then it will aim towards the enemy its hands and charge burning energy, taking the shape the of a massive fireball, which will then shoot creating a massive explosion. Key: Base and Empowered by Omega | Omega Weiss Gallery Weiss Artwork.png|Artwork of Weiss by Tetsuya Nomura DC_CG_Model_Weiss_1.jpg|Model of Weiss DC_CG_Model_Omega_Weiss_Weiss_5.jpg|Weiss after merging with Omega, notice the new outfit and different swords Tsviets.jpg|The Colored Tsviets in Mako Reactor 0 Weiss-cutscene_DoC.jpg|Hojo controlling Weiss' body DoC_Omega.jpg|Omega's Face SummonOmega.jpg|Omega being Summoned Omega_Weiss-DoC.JPG.jpg|Omega emerging to merge with Weiss Weiss-ccvii.png|Weiss in Crisis Core. Notice the resemblance to Angeal Hewley Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Square Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Claw Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Duplication Users Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sense Users Category:Memory Users